Soccer Practice
Soccer Practice is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 6. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Magenta *Periwinkle *Purple Kangaroo *Orange Kitten *Green Puppy (deleted scene) Summary Blue and some friends learn how to play soccer professionally. Recap Joe leads the viewer to the park where Blue, Sidetable, and other characters are playing a game of soccer. Joe decides to play Blue's Clues in a unique way. Joe is the coach and provides practical soccer tips about things such as how to avoid bumping into each other and not giving up. At mailtime, Mailbox gives Joe a letter sent by soccer-playing children showing the viewer what real soccer looks like. Mailbox asks Joe if using your head in soccer is allowed. Joe tells Mailbox that you can use anything except your hands in soccer. Mailbox is relieved. The soccer game resumes. The players learn the importance of stretching and of sharing with our teammates. In Blue's Room, Blue and the viewer talk about soccer and have some fun playing a soccer drawing game with Doodle Board. Trivia/Goofs *This is the only time Joe wears his athletic clothes, which include a T-Shirt, a hoodie with the squares pattern, sweatpants, and red soccer shoes. *Joe makes a mistake at the end of the Mailtime song. He said "YO!" instead of "MAIL!". That's because There was a tv show that aired in 2007 called Yo Gabba Gabba!. When before Blue's Room ended. *When Purple Kangaroo and Magenta bump into each other and fall down, Magenta's glasses fell off. *Once again, Blue eats something chocolate, even though chocolate can make dogs sick. Not only that, but they pretend that the viewer is given chocolate, even though some might be allergic to it and some not at all. *Usually, Joe asks the viewers a question and the viewer explains. But in this episode, they don't need too, but they do explain the answer to Blue's Clues. *This is the final Blue's Clues episode with the talking notebook drawings. *This is the second time Orange Kitten gets mad at Periwinkle from Blue Takes You to School. *This is the last episode Joe sings the Mailtime Song. This is also the last time to use Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song from Blue's Favorite Song. *This is the second time Joe is on the right side at the end of the Mailtime Song. The first time was in Blue's Big Car Trip. *This is the final appearance of Joe's Handy Dandy Notebook. *This is the Joe version of Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza. *This episode of Blue's Clues can be found on the Nick Jr. DVD "All About Fall". *A deleted scene shows that Green Puppy was going to be in the Episode. * This is the last episode where Joe does the Mailtime song. Gallery Blue_1.jpg Soccer Practice_001.jpg Soccer Practice_002.jpg Soccer Practice_003.jpg Soccer Practice_004.jpg Soccer Practice_005.jpg Soccer Practice_006.jpg Soccer Practice_007.jpg Soccer Practice_008.jpg Soccer Practice_009.jpg Soccer Practice_010.jpg Soccer Practice_011.jpg Soccer Practice_012.jpg Soccer Practice_013.jpg Soccer Practice_014.jpg Soccer Practice_015.jpg Soccer Practice_016.jpg Soccer Practice_017.jpg Soccer Practice_018.jpg Soccer Practice_019.jpg Soccer Practice_020.jpg Soccer Practice_021.jpg Soccer Practice_022.jpg Soccer Practice_023.jpg Soccer Practice_024.jpg Soccer Practice_025.jpg Soccer Practice_026.jpg Soccer Practice_027.jpg Soccer Practice_028.jpg Soccer Practice_029.jpg Soccer Practice_030.jpg Soccer Practice_031.jpg Soccer Practice_032.jpg Soccer Practice_033.jpg Soccer Practice_034.jpg Soccer Practice_035.jpg Soccer Practice_036.jpg Soccer Practice_037.jpg Soccer Practice_038.jpg Soccer Practice_039.jpg Soccer Practice_040.jpg Soccer Practice_041.jpg Soccer Practice_042.jpg Soccer Practice_043.jpg SideBall.jpg Soccer Practice_044.jpg SideBlue.jpg SidetableWatchSoccerBlue.jpg Soccer Practice_045.jpg Soccer Practice_046.jpg Soccer Practice_047.jpg Soccer Practice_048.jpg Soccer Practice_049.jpg Soccer Practice_050.jpg Soccer Practice_051.jpg Soccer Practice_052.jpg Soccer Practice_053.jpg Soccer Practice_054.jpg Soccer Practice_055.jpg Soccer Practice_056.jpg Soccer Practice_057.jpg Soccer Practice_058.jpg Soccer Practice_059.jpg Soccer Practice_060.jpg Soccer Practice_061.jpg Soccer Practice_062.jpg Soccer Practice_063.jpg Soccer Practice_064.jpg Soccer Practice_065.jpg Soccer Practice_066.jpg Soccer Practice_067.jpg Soccer Practice_068.jpg Soccer Practice_069.jpg Soccer Practice_070.jpg Soccer Practice_071.jpg Soccer Practice_072.jpg Soccer Practice_073.jpg Soccer Practice_074.jpg Soccer Practice_075.jpg Soccer Practice_076.jpg Soccer Practice_077.jpg Soccer Practice_078.jpg MAIL_14.jpg Soccer Practice_079.jpg MailJoe.jpg Soccer Practice_080.jpg ctbbclues01.jpg ctbbclues05.jpg ctbbclues07.jpg ctbbclues08.jpg Soccer Practice_081.jpg Soccer Practice_082.jpg Soccer Practice_083.jpg Soccer Practice_084.jpg Soccer Practice_085.jpg Soccer Practice_086.jpg Soccer Practice_087.jpg Soccer Practice_088.jpg 199217.jpg Soccer Practice_089.jpg Soccer Practice_090.jpg Soccer Practice_091.jpg Soccer Practice_092.jpg Soccer Practice_093.jpg Soccer Practice_094.jpg Soccer Practice_095.jpg Soccer Practice_096.jpg Soccer Practice_097.jpg Soccer Practice_098.jpg Soccer Practice_099.jpg Soccer Practice_100.jpg Soccer Practice_101.jpg Soccer Practice_102.jpg Soccer Practice_103.jpg Soccer Practice_104.jpg Soccer Practice_105.jpg Soccer Practice_106.jpg Soccer Practice_107.jpg Soccer Practice_108.jpg Soccer Practice_109.jpg Soccer Practice_110.jpg Soccer Practice_111.jpg Soccer Practice_112.jpg Soccer Practice_113.jpg Soccer Practice_114.jpg Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/dfc352c0-06a7-43be-bea0-d335ef98b78b Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes